DigiFrontier The Forgottens
by stellacisem
Summary: -DROPPED- all I can say is this story is about an OC, friendship, secrets and love. TakuyaOCKoji this is totally mary sue but the new version of this story will be the opposite. Stay tuned for it, DigiLunatics! :D
1. Going to the DigiWorld

**Stellacisem: Hi everyone! Sorry for deleting the first story about Gakuen Alice, I apologize deeply to all the users that faved it. But it was driving me insane! This website always made my stories bad for some reason! Why? Because some of the words were missing. Don't know what to do. *sigh* Anyways, Melanie?**

**Melanie: Okay, so… Stellacisem doesn't own Digimon Sason 4 but she owns her own OC's and their spirits! Have a good time while reading the story!**

Hi! I am Melanie Dawson and I live in San Diego. I am going to be 15 in a week, yet I don't know who to invite to my birthday party, _if there is going to be one_... I am a big anime fan and I love reading, drawing, singing and that kind of stuff... I love having friends but sometimes I want to be…alone, without the need to worry about others. And no, I am not good at sports, except volleyball. I have good reflexes and I am a bit of tomboy. I have this amazing strength, which I don't hate nor like. Well, enough about me, let's continue with the story.

My friend Linda was walking with me. She was blonde, had two ocean blue eyes and was as tall as me, the average height. And she had the average weight, as me. She was sporty, and she was not a tomboy as me. She wore a red miniskirt and a white t-shirt that had hearts on it. Also she wore heals. A flirty and clever friend I had. But no, she was much more prettier than me. Me? I had golden brown hair and hazel eyes. I wore a t-shirt, which has "Can't touch this" all written over it, and dark green pants with comfy shoes. Simple but comfortable.

"Hey Mel, what are you going to do after finishing all these rubbish homework?"

"I guess, I will die before finishing it. But if I was able to finish it without dying of boredom, I would like to watch a movie."

"What movie? Again the fantasy things?" Linda asked me with disgust in her voice.

"No offence but I prefer fantasy over romance. But I'll never say no to comedy."

"Romance is the best, but whatever. I'M not going to waste my breathe again, talking to you about love and boys is so boooring."

"Like I said, I don't care about those stuff. It's so disgusting." I made my point with the mimic I had all over my face.

Linda was laughing.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?"

"I'm laughing at your dumbness, you silly. When you fall in love, I guess you won't be able to say these kind of things again." She smiled mischievously. I gulped. She was really scary sometimes.

When I got home, the first thing I do was starting the computer. Then I looked back at my bag again. What was the topic of the research? It was something about the World War, but what was it? Geez, I couldn't remember.

Then I opened the bag to find the worksheet they had given back at the class. The topic was written on it. As I get out the worksheet, a piece of paper fell to the floor. I got it in my hands and looked at it. There was written a web address on it. Not trying to find out who gave it to me I typed it on to the searching bar.

Ding.

It appeared to be a quiz. Well, don't know what this was all about, I did it. As soon as I finished it, the result appeared.

_You are the spirit of freedom. Of imagination. Of everything that has no limit. You are a destined child. Your first task is to find Ophanimon; she will answer to some of your questions._

_To find Ophanimon, you have to go to the Shibuya Station. _

_You have to go there immediately. You have fifteen minutes. Don't forget, fifteen minutes!_

Was this some kind of joke? I stared at the monitor dumbly. Not getting it. The words appeared out of nowhere.

_Don't just stare at me. As I said your time has a limit. You have to be hurry! SO RUN! RUN LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW!_

"Whoa!" What the heck was happening? "I should hurry." As I ran out of the room. Not daring to look back at the computer again.

_Where the heck is the Shibuya station anyway?_ I thought. Not knowing where it is, I fastened my pace. There were other kids walking down the path with me.

"Did you get the message too?" a girl asked another one.

"Yeah, but I don't get it. Isn't Shibuya station is located at Shibuya, Japan?" the other one asked.

"It is. I wonder how we can get there.." the other one said with boredom.

_Can it be?..So that means they are going to the Shibuya Station too. Then all I have to do is follow them. _I thought.

"Wait a minute Lisa." said the brunette. "I know it sounds stupid but in Digimon season 4 -frontier- the chosen children needed to go to this Shibuya station too!"

_What the-? _She was right, the same happened in Digimon Frontier too! One of my favorite anime!

"OMG, that's right. What a coincidence. Man, I wish it wasn't just a coincidence but more."

"…Lisa, you like Digimon too, don't you?"

"Well, I only like the boys actually…" she sighed and closed her eyes, dreaming about god knows what. Then my pocket started to vibrate. It was my cell phone. As I get it out of my pocket, it started to glow and all of a sudden there was a white flash and, I was nowhere to be seen.

When I woke up, I saw a few pairs of eyes, looking down at me. I got up and started to walk away from them. When I got out of their sight, I started to run.

_What the heck did just happen? _I had no answer at all. I stopped for a minute, and then continued to walk.

There were so many people there, but mostly children and teens. Not daring to talk, I started to follow the huge group because they were going to the same place.

I walked in silence since I didn't have anyone to talk to. Then I looked at my surroundings, they were all like symbols. _It looks like Japanese. _Then my vision started to get blurry. I rubbed my eyes. When I opened them again, the Japanese texts started to move and then there was English texts. Everywhere was English, no Japanese at all! Even the people started to talk English! I am having a freaking dream, right? Then I pinched myself.

"Ouch!" It hurted. _HOW CAN THIS NOT BE A DREAM!_ I screamed in my mind. Then I quietly calmed myself down. After a while, we reached the station.

_Man, there are so many people… I wonder where they are going to…_ as I was looking around, I saw a clock.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed my lungs out. I was 5:44. And when I noticed what I said I quickly looked around to see if somebody heard it- which they didn't because of the noise- then ran to the elevator.

I reached to the elevator before the doors closed. There was a boy at my age and he had a bandana on his head. He looked serious, way too much. _He looks like Kouji, but I'm not sure… This can't be real, right? ... Mel, stop kidding to yourself, this is a dream you are having because you are an anime fan._

"Hold on!" a boy jumped in just in time before the doors were closed. He was a brunette with his goggles on. He looks exactly like Takuya Kanbara. _Yeah, and I am Emma Watson…_

The goggle boy turned to the bandana boy and said cheerfully "Can you believe it? We're going again!"

"Yeah…" the bandana boy said smiling, but then frowned. "But why do they need us again?" the goggle boy's smile vanished. "Let's hope that nothing is wrong and they just missed us so they invited us." He said, a little bit too hopeless if you ask me…

_English again… Wait a minute; does this mean that they actually went to the digital world?_ But then I frowned at myself. _You are obsessed with anime too much Mel, this is why your imagination is very wide. And why you have these kind of freaking dreams that just feels like they are real._

After the silence, he turned to me and said "Hi, I am Takuya Kanbara! Who are you?" I stopped myself from frowning more. _Takuya Kanbara? Yeah, my ass. Wasn't he the leader of the group in DigiFrontiers?_ Then I let it go, I didn't need any more confusions, or anymore fight. _I should find myself a Japanese name…I know it!_

"I am Miyako Suzumi. Nice to meet you." I smiled at him. Just about he was going to say something, the elevator gained speed and stopped. Takuya and I fell down but then got up as the doors opened and our cell phones started to beep and a voice was coming from it. It was a voice of a woman.

"It's up to you now, which train will you choose?"

"What the hell?" Not that I thought anyone understood what happened, but I was pretty shocked. I shook my head and tried to calm down.

"Hey Miyako, are you coming or what?" Takuya asked to me. Takuya and the bandana boy were already out, so I was the only one that was still in the elevator. "Yeah, I am coming"

I shook my head again as we walked to the nearest train - which was red by the way.

Takuya stepped into the train while I was observing the trains. Then the whistle went off and the trains started to move.

"Miyako, hurry!" Takuya shouted at me.

"You don't need to tell it twice!" I ran up to the train and reached for Takuya's hand. Then he pulled me in.

I followed him in, entering an occupied compartment. There was the bandana boy, a boy I guess was his twin, a girl with blonde hair and lavender clothes, a large boy wearing green and blue and a younger kid.

"Oi! You guys are all here? Man this is awesome!" Takuya said. The boy and the girl nodded in agreement.

"All of us are here. I hope that nothing bad happened after we left." said the girl while thinking out loud. Then she noticed my expression and giggled. "Ah, so you're new, huh? Well, I am Zoe!"_ I guess she misunderstood my expression, but whatever._

"And I am JP." said the bigger boy.

"I am Takuya as you know"

"I am Tommy!" said the boy younger kid, grinning ear to ear.

"I am Koichi, and this is my brother Koji." he pointed to the bandana boy. I smiled to all of them.

_This is getting weirder by any single second!_

"Nice meeting you guys, I am Miyako." I said to them. Then I noticed a younger girl -probably a little bit younger than Tommy. She wore a green dress and had glasses, with silky, long black hair. She looked sad, like she was about to cry.

"Um…So what is your name?" I asked while walking to her.

"I-I am K-kasumi. B-but I shouldn't b-be on this train." she said to me, while sniffing.

"Why?" I asked her, kneeling next to her.

"B-because s-some bullies p-pushed me here." she said, trying hard not to cry.

"Uhh…" I heard Takuya said. He murmured something but I couldn't understand all of it. I heard the words 'Tommy' and 'before' but nothing more.

_I guess, if I am somehow with the DigiFrontier gang, then he could be murmuring about Tommy being pushed to this train by some bullies when he was younger._ I put on a small smile on my face and then talked to her.

"Well, don't worry Kasumi. Look at the bright side, you have us. We're your friends and don't worry, if something happens, we will protect you!" I said while smiling down at her. Then I whispered to her, making sure that no one but Kasumi hears me "At least I promise you that I will protect you. You can trust me, I don't tell lies and I am not going to start telling." she then smiled and hugged me. At first, I was surprised, but then I hugged her back. She was a little kid, after all, she needed love and protection.

"I don't know what you whispered to her but it sure made her happy." Takuya said. I smiled "Well, it is a secret between me and her, isn't it Kasumi?" I asked Kasumi playfully. She giggled and then said "It is a secret between me and Miyako nee-chan!" I laughed a little, she was so cute!

Then I got up and looked out of the window. We were in a different area. And we were not in Japan at all! "Guys, where are we?" I was a bit excited actually, I mean who wouldn't? You somehow are talking with the DigiFrontier gang and you are going to the Digiworld! At first, no one answered.

"Look, Kasumi, Miyako… we know that you are not going to believe it but we're in a different world. This world is called Digital World, Digiworld for short…" there was silence. I looked out of the window to see small, puffy, white creatures flying.

"So…" I said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "May I ask you guys what the reason of us being here is?"

"We don't know but let's hope that we're not here because of something bad." Koichi said.

"What kind of bad things?" Kasumi asked them. Before they could answer, the train bumped into something, causing me to fall back. "Ouch!" then the lights went out and for a second, on top of us, I saw some kind of... Well I don't really know what to call them but I will go with the word 'spirits'. Above Kasumi, there was a girl with green skin and brown clothes. On top of Zoe, there was a girl with lavender clothes and wings. Above JP, there was a blue-beetle-like thing while on top of Tommy there was a small white bear. Takuya had a red armored thing above him. Koji had a white and blue one while Koichi had a black and gold one. And I had a girl with pure white wings. _Am I hallucinating? They couldn't be the Legendary Spirits… could they? _I asked myself in my head. But I couldn't get an answer, not that I wanted to have.

Suddenly, our cell phones started to glow. When the glowing stage was over, instead of my cell phone there was this gold and light blue device. Kasumi's was dark brown and light green, Zoe's was purple and lavender, JP's was dark blue and orange, Takuya's was black and red, Koji's was white and dark blue, Koichi's was black and Tommy's was light blue and green. We all stared at our devices. Then a voice came from the device, it was the same voice as before.

"Welcome to the digital world, Miyako. This is your D-tector." It said.

"D…tector? What does it do?" Kasumi asked to the device, I mean D-tector… but no answers come.

Everyone except me and Kasumi was giving meaningful looks at each other.

"Digital world? D-tector? Man, what did I got myself into?" I asked myself. This couldn't be true, not that I wanted it to end but… whatever, you know what I mean. "Did you guys get the message too?" Takuya and the others said 'yes' and Kasumi just nodded.

After a minute or two, the train finally reached the station and I got out. Then I looked at the others, they were staring at a group of ugly grey things with scary red eyes. Then a wind pushed the others out of the train and the train said that we had to find the spirits to go home.

"Just like the last time, isn't it?" asked Koji smirking.

"Yeah, let's kick some butt!" JP cried in joy.

"Umm, nee-chan… What are they talking about?" Kasumi asked me, confused.

"You see, we came here before too. And when we first came, the same creatures attacked us and we didn't know what to do. But now, we know what we can do and no one's going to hold us back!" Zoe explained in a matter-of-fact way. I nodded, but Kasumi still was confused.

I looked at the digimons as a voice echoed, it was the same voice... _It is time… _Then Takuya shouted "Execute, Spirit Evolution!" I blinked to see that Takuya was nowhere to be seen, but the creature that I saw earlier above Takuya was there, standing the same ground as Takuya was a second ago. Then it hit me. _He just spirit evolved…_

"This is Takuya!"I shouted/asked. Zoe giggled at my reaction and Koichi tried not to laugh at my sudden outburst.

"Yep, it is Takuya, spirit evolved. He is called 'Agunimon'" Tommy answered me before I could shout more.

"So, what exactly is spirit evolving?" Kasumi asked, trying to sound 'calm and normal'.

"Spirit evolving is when you and the spirit of the digimon becomes one. It is like transforming into superman or something like that, if you ask me." told JP.

"Okaay…" I tried hard to keep cool but inside, I was ROFLMAO. "And are they" Kasumi pointed to the grey monsters "supposed to be what you call 'digimon'?"

"Yes, they are digital monsters, digimon for short." Zoe answered her.

"**PYRO TORNADO!"** Agunimon shouted as a fire tornado hit the other digimons. After the hit, some kind of blue things started to flow around the air. Before Kasumi could ask what they were, Koji talked. "These are the data of the digimons." He smirked as he saw her face. "Weren't you going to ask what they were?" he asked her. After some seconds, I and Kasumi started to laugh.

"Am I that readable?" she asked him.

"Nah, but you are way too much curious." answered Kouji.

"Digicode, digitize!" said Agunimon, while the digivice was collecting the data.

"Amazing…" I whispered loud enough for Agunimon to hear me.

"I know, I am so amazing, aren't I?" he started to brag but I was not listening him, I was looking at another Digimon, far far away. I merely heard the 'shh' Takuya got after he turned back to himself. Everyone looked at what I was staring at.

**Stellacisem:I know that the first chapter doesn't sound so interesting but hey, you have to see what happens in the chapter two! It really is awesome!**

**Melanie: Yeah, there are action, comedy and fighting parts, as well as some information the digidestined are shocked of.**


	2. An Important Talk

**Stellacisem: hey, and welcome back! Today, there is a short fighting scene, more information and a blushing Takuya! And a really dumb Melanie(Miyako). *sigh***

**Melanie: Hey, I'm not dumb! And you created me, so you can not blame me for being this naïve!**

**Stellacisem: I'm the creator and I have the rights to delete you forever. Wanna pick up on me again? *smirk***

**Melanie: No thanks ;^_^ Anyways, Stellacisem doesn't own Digimon Frontier but sadly enough she owns me, Kasumi, Kirarimon, Nymphmon and the rubbish information she made up.**

**Stellacisem: Youu… Your doom is near! *turns to the reader* please start to read so I can kick Melanie's butt in the end. Thank you!**

**Melanie: Nooooo!**

"_I know, I am so amazing, aren't I?" he started to brag but I was not listening him, I was looking at another Digimon, far far away. I merely heard the 'shh' Takuya got after he turned back to himself. Everyone looked at what I was staring at._

"Whoa, it is Ophanimon!" said Zoe smiling, even Koji was smiling.

The figure flew to us, shining more as she came towards us. I know that it is rude to stare at people like that, but I couldn't help it. She looked like an armored angel, ready to slay the demons… Man, I think I read a bit too much of Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne.

_Welcome back, chosen children. We've been waiting for you_ said Ophanimon.

"For what? Did something bad happen?" Takuya asked her.

_Actually, after you returned back to your world, we sensed something awakening. And it was just like Lucemon's awakening, a bit different but it felt the same. We are worrying that it might have something to do with the appearance of the 'forgotten legendary warriors' and the digimon turning black. _She explained to us, which confused me more than I was.

"What! They are turning black?... Uh, so what does that mean?" JP asked while I was giggling because of his sudden reaction.

_They are far more powerful, some even can't control their powers and hurt everyone, including themselves. And some can control them, but they are turning evil._

"Lucemon?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. _Wasn't he dead? _

"No." Kasumi said to me. "He is not dead." I looked at her eyes.

"Kasumi, did you just… you know, read my mind?" I asked her. She just shrugged.

"Everyone was bullying me back Earth because I can somehow know things like this and I have the ability to 'sense' what the others are thinking." She said calmly as she hugged me, trying not to cry. "You're not going to do as they did to me, will you?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit. I was shocked, but nothing more.

"Of course not Kasumi, remember, I am your friend! And I don't think that your ability is a bad thing." I said as I hugged her back. She buried her face to my chest and cried. I felt uncomfortable as I see her cry, but then Tommy started to speak. I concentrated on Tommy, to shake this bad feeling off.

"What are the 'forgotten legendary warriors'?" he asked to Ophanimon.

_They are the masked digimons, they hide and then they show up when needed_. Then she turned to me and Kasumi. _Miyako, can I talk to you for a moment alone?_

"Sure. Where are we going to talk?" I asked her.

_Follow me_ she said. I released Kasumi and then followed her.

"So, what is it?" I asked Ophanimon. We were inside the forest, sitting on some HUGE –and I mean it- mushrooms.

_Well, how can I put it… I wanted to tell you and Kasumi the same thing, but I don't think that she mature enough to understand me. You and Kasumi are new to this world, right?_

I nodded. "But I think I am getting used to this new world. Because I've seen an anime about Digimons and this world. The chosen children always saved the world, many times." I stopped. _Should I tell her this? I mean, it felt like I was in another dimension, not in my own world when I opened my eyes after that flash of light._ I thought.

_I already know about the flash of light. I tried to transfer you to Shibuya at another dimension. The dimension of that anime thing you are talking about._

I was shocked for a minute, but then again, why should I? I was already stuck in the Digital World with the Frontier gang, and I had my very own d-tector! I recovered from the shock quickly and asked her to continue.

_You are the forgotten legendary warrior, Kirarimon. The sparkling spirit of everything that is limitless._

"Why are you telling this to me? Shouldn't I find it out by myself?" I asked her.

_The problem is, Kirarimon is a bit too powerful, and controlling it is harder than controlling a beast spirit._

"But isn't Kirarimon a human spirit?"

_Yes it is, that's why I am warning you. You should train yourself before you spirit evolve._

"Train? How?"

_You must train to calm yourself and try to think while you are fighting. But how you do it, it is up to you, not me. You must make Seraphimon accept you, he still doesn't see this necessary, and he thinks the 10 legendary warriors are enough. But I know it isn't. That's why I called you and Kasumi here._

"Oh yea, so what about Kasumi?"

_She already knows where the spirit is, deep inside her heart. All she needs to do is help you train while she trains on trusting others. Well, this is all, maybe I talked too much. You should return to the others. They are waiting for you. Oh, and please don't tell this conversation's contents to anybody except Kasumi, it is dangerous. Not even the other digidestined._

"Okay." I turned around and started to walk towards where I came from. "See you later than, Ophanimon-sama."

_Just call me Ophanimon. And I guess I will see you later._ That was all she said before she went away

When I got back, everyone started to talk at the same time.

"What did she say?"

"What did you talk about?"

"Why did she tell you?

"How was it?"

"Guys, stop!" Takuya hushed everybody. Then turned to me and asked "What did happen?" I looked at him, then the others. I had to lie, even though I don't want to.

"She said that she transported me to your Earth- which is parallel to my world- and she said that I should train to catch up with you guys, along with Kasumi."

"That's all? Are you sure that you are not hiding something?" asked Takuya, a bit disappointed.

"Yeah this is all she said to me and heck, we need to trust each other if we want to stay alive. No offense or anything, but even you spirits can lose."

Everyone stayed silent until Koichi talked. "She's right guys, we should be able to trust each other." Everyone else nodded, and then we continued our way.

"It's getting dark." JP warned us "We should start a camp."

We looked at the sky. JP was right, the sky did changed it's colour to midnight blue.

"Let's camp inside that cave." Zoe pointed to a small cave. There was enough room for all of us, so we agreed with her and started the camp.

Koji was the one to be on guard, he said he didn't need to sleep. Not that I like it but I was so tired so I just agreed with him, just like everybody. So I just laid back and looked at the stars, it just calms me down whenever I need to. I don't know why, it is a mystery to me, just like Kirarimon. I am a bit of a Digimon lunatic, and even I didn't know that there was such a digimon. But that's why they were called 'forgotten', not even the Digimons knew it. 'Masked spirits' Ophanimon once said. 'Forgotten legendary warriors.', 'just like Lucemon's awakening', 'you should train to calm yourself down', 'don't tell anybody about this talk, not even the digidestined'… I was thinking all Ophanimon has said till now before I drifted away…

_Come to me_, a voice said, _I am waiting for you._

"Who is there?" I asked to nothing but the darkness around me.

_I am your destiny_, the voice continued, _you are my body._

"Body? Destiny? What are you talking about woman?" the voice belonged to a female person, I was sure of it.

_Pff. You will see when the time comes… But I am not sure if I want to see someone as powerless as you. Sometimes I really don't understand why Ophanimon wanted me to be your spirit. She knows that I hate humans. _The voice was sharp but also soft at the same time. Don't ask me how.

"So you are Kirarimon?" I asked. If she was my destined spirit, then why would Ophanimon wanted her to be my spirit? I mean, destiny is destiny, you can't change it. And I thought that I was weird! But sometimes, digimon are far weirder than humans.

Before the answer came, I woke up with the sudden crashing sound. When I looked to see what was happening, I saw Lobomon fighting Asuramon. And Lobomon was trying to push him back but he was not as powerful as Asuramon. It must be because of the lack of sleep. It MUST be.

As I tried to get up, I saw Kazemon and Beetlemon. They were helping Lobomon.

"**TEMPEST TWIST!"** cried Kazemon as she got down on her hands and spread her legs, starting to spin very quickly and creating s strong force of wind. It hit Asuramon which made him loose his grip on Lobomon but it didn't hurt him that much. But it did seem to let Lobomon use his attack.

"**LOBO KENDO!"** shouted Lobomon as he used his "Light Kendo" swords to slice Asuramon. But before the sword made contact with Asuramon's body, Asuramon used his attack. **"FIRE FIST OF SHIVA!" **unluckily for Asuramon, he was hit first. His data started to flow towards Lobomon's D-tector. After the D-tector finished it's 'job', everyone looked at the plants that blocked Asuramon's attack from hitting Lobomon.

"What happened? How…" I didn't need to finish my question. Everyone was puzzled by what had just happened.

"Aarh!" I looked at Kasumi to see that she was in pain.

"Kasumi!" I ran towards her. "What happened? Why are you in pain?" I was panicking. She looked like she was sick. Seriously. I touched her head to see if she had a fever or not. "You don't have a fever."

She didn't answer me. All she said was this: "Give me some energy." I was puzzled more. Not just me, everyone was.

She pulled my hand and started to glow faintly. I could not be sure; it could be just my imagination though. After a while she was done what she was doing. Probably absorbing my energy or whatever. But I felt a little bit dizzy. Okay, not a little bit, I felt like everything was spinning around. Even the voices were not right. It was like they were said from somewhere far, very far. But I didn't lose my consciousness. Not that I wanted to lose.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked me, worry in her eyes. I nodded slowly before I got up from my sitting position.

"What happened?"Asked Takuya helping me up by holding my arms. I didn't say anything but turned to Kasumi instead.

"It's called 'Energy Stealing'" said somebody behind me and Takuya. I turned around to see it was.. BOKOMON AND NEEMON?

"Hi guys! It's nice to see you two again!" JP said. Tommy nodded and started talking. "Yeah! We've been missing you guys and our spirits and the Digital World!"

"Well, you get what you wanted now, didn't you?"asked Bokomon as he eyed me. "Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm better now… Enough of this, what is 'Energy Stealing' all about anyway?" I asked Bokomon, changing the subject. Bokomon got his book out of his pink body warmer, opened a page and started to read out loud. "It says that Energy Stealing is absorbing energy from someone which can be understood by its name and it says that whenever someone absorbs energy, the 'victim' surely will get in a coma mood. It is a miracle to stay alive out of it. But the effects can change from user to user. Some will just get a headache some will be unconscious for some time and some will die, with their data's taken away by the energy absorber.

"Not everyone can absorb energy though. Only the digimons that Nymphmon 'blessed' this power with can do this kind of things." Then he stopped. And frowned.

"Who's Limpmon anyway?" asked Neemon out of the blue, as usual.

"It's not Limpmon you baka, it's Nymphmon." Bokomon as he pulled and let go of his pants. "Owww! It hurt!" came the reply.

"Who's Nymphmon?" asked Tommy. Bokomon turned towards us and faced us all as he started to speak. "She's one of the Forgotten Legendary Warriors. Her powers come from Life. She's the optimistic one. Then there is this Kirarimon, she's the Forgotten Legendary Warrior of Limitless things. And death, if you ask me…"he murmured the last sentence, but we heard it. "What do you mean?" I asked, not to sound too curious. But actually, I was curious about Kirarimon. After all, she was my spirit.

"Well…" Bokomon looked like he was in between. But he finally gave up. "If you really want to know, I'll tell you. But I must warn you though, I don't know whether if it is true or not." We nodded then he sighed and started telling. "Kirarimon and Nymphmon. They are an unbreakable team. Back in time, before the war between the spirits and Lucemon, they were the ones who made sure that there was justice everywhere. They made every wicked Digimon pay what they deserved. Nymphmon did it by simply collecting their data, but Kirarimon… She was just too obsessed with power. She said she didn't need to collect their 'stupid' data to get powerful. But she still collected the data."

"And why is that?" asked Tommy when Bokomon stopped talking.

"Because… She was sending the data to Lucemon. But evil Digimon's data is as evil as they are, so the datas affected Lucemon. He was a good digimon but because of Kirarimon and her plan to get more powerful, he was turned evil by those data and after that, you know what happened. The war between spirits and visa versa."

"But… Why would Kirarimon turned Lucemon evil?" asked Kasumi. She looked like she understood everything that he said.

"Because she need power. She made Lucemon believe that he could win against the Legendary Warriors, so when he lost, she was going to take his data."

"But wouldn't that made her evil too?" JP looked as curious as I was.

"Indeed. But as I said, she loved power. She would do anything to get more powerful."

"I don't believe it." Takuya said while he was still holding me. "Why would anyone be that careless?"

"I don't think that she was after power." I finally said.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked. Everyone looked at me like I was a maniac.

"Don't look at me like that." I told them. Especially Koji, who didn't talk one word about all these creepy stuff. "Anyways, what I mean is, yes she is looking for power. She is seeking power. But for what? Why would she want power so badly? What if she is trying to… You know... Protect someone?"

Everyone was shocked because of my ideas. But not Bokomon. "She killed them."

"She killed who?" Koichi asked for the first time.

"She killed the Legendary Spirits. Because they didn't kill Lucemon, they didn't make Lucemon get his data out. But that was what Kirarimon wanted. When they found out that Kirarimon was seeking Lucemon's data, they simply had a fight. A really emotional and physical fight. That's why Kirarimon doesn't like anyone, except for Nymphmon."

"Didn't Nymphmon tried to stop her?" Kasumi asked.

"No." Bokomon said simply. Then began to walk. Then he turned his face towards us said "Aren't you coming?"

"To where?" Jp asked.

"To the place where Kasumi's and Miyako's spirits might be."

"While we are on it." Said Koji thoughtfully. "We can also try to get information about the enemy."

"That sounds good to me." His twin brother said. So we started to walk.

"Takuya, I'm feeling much better so you can stop holding me now." I said to him.

"Oh, okay…" he said to me. Then he let go. He was blushing. Why was he blushing anyway? Men, I will NEVER understand males…

**Stellacisem: Yep, I definitely kicked Melanie's butt! **

**Melanie: Why ware you saying this officially? They don't need to read you junky news every chapter you know.**

**Stellacisem: Oooh, someone is pissed, huh? *evil smile* Well, enyways, how was it? Yep I know, not that much of a fight, but still better than nothing. I really don't know how the next chapter will be, but I'm sure that you will like it ^_^ Hey review to make this story even more interesting and better! R&R please! And have a good day :)**


	3. Spirit evolving:Kirarimon!

**Stellacisem: Hi again minna! Sorry for the late update! Today, we are going to learn more about Miyako's dumbness and Koji's silence. And Kasumi might spill out a secret. *smirks***

**Melanie: I'm telling you, I am not dumb. Don't believe her. She's a maniac.**

**Stellacisem: *cough* Melanie? *cough***

**Melanie: What?**

**Stellacisem: Shut the fuck up. And do the disclaimer, or else… :)**

**Melanie: …Okay. Stellacisem doesn't own Digimon but she owns me, Kasumi, Kirarimon, Nymphmon and this fan fiction.**

**Stellacisem: Are you okay? You look… different.**

**Melanie: It's because of the kick of yours. I can't feel my ass now. T_T I'm gonna kill you! D:**

**Stellacisem: Easier to say than done. Well, make sure that you enjoy this story while I ran away from this demon.**

**Melanie: Demon? Me? You're gonna pay!**

"_Takuya, I'm feeling much better so you can stop holding me now." I said to him. _

"_Oh, okay…" he said to me. Then he let go. He was blushing. Why was he blushing anyway? Men, I will NEVER understand males…_

"Stop." Said Bokomon as he stopped himself. "We've arrived at our destination."

"What do you mean?" said Tommy. "I see nothing but trees."

"And a cave." Bokomon corrected him. "We're going inside the cave. Be sure that you don't step on the traps, or we will be in deep trouble."

"Why the heck is there traps inside the cave?" asked Koji.

"Because for us Digimon, it is a really important place, being legendary and all."

"Legendary?" I asked.

"You'll understand when we get inside." Bokomon simply said as he started to walk. We started to walk as he did. As soon as we all got in the cave, some really huge rock-like things closed the entrance.

"Great." Zoe suddenly said loudly. "Who stepped the wrong place?" she eyed all of us, but none of us made a noise.

"What's wrong? Did a cat bite your tongue off?" a voice said. "I wouldn't be surprised if so."

"Who are you?" shouted the still-raging Zoe. "Show up!"

"There is a thin line between stupidity and courage. And I believe you're the first one."

"Why youuuuuu! Spiri-" Zoe was cut off my Bokomon.

"Zoe control yourself. And you, step out of the shadow."

"And why must I do that?" for a few seconds, Bokomon stayed silent. Then I gathered the courage and talk.

"Are you that much of a chicken? C-H-I-C-K-E-N!"

"You dare to challenge me girl?"

"No, I dare what you don't dare to do. I'm saying the truth." I heard a chuckle behind me and before I could move, something hit me. I was nearly out after I fell. But I didn't hit any traps. Or I didn't get unconscious, which was bad for me cuz it hurt like hell.

"That is what people and digimon like you gets after crossing the line." He chucked darkly and stepped on my body. "Apologize."

"Ne…Ver.." I was trying to remain unconscious so I could talk.

"Your decision, your responsibility. " he said as he drew out a blade from nowhere.

"STOP IT!" Kasumi advanced forward but unfortunately as she did so, an alarm-like sound could be heard from everywhere. _'Trap has been activated. Trap has been activated! Intruders! Intruders!'_

As soon as the voice stopped, some huge rocks started to fall. On top of Kasumi. "KASUMI!" I regained all of my consciousness as I shouted. _Oh no, she's going to be hit because of my fault._

'_You sound pathetic'_ this voice… could it be..?

_Kirarimon? Is it you?_ to my surprise, she answered.

'_Yep, at your service.'_

_You are not Kirarimon_. I thought as I mentally frowned. _Real Kirarimon wouldn't have said something friendly or loyally or whateverly like this._

'_She knows me well. Maybe she is not that pathetic..'_ said the colder voice.

'_Of course she's not pathetic!'_ The energetic voice was so different from the other cold voice.

_Um.. what's going on in here?_

'_Well, you see, Kirarimon has two faces. One she let's everyone see and one that she doesn't. I'm the more positive and unseen face of her. And the other is well…' the energetic one stopped to find the word._

'_I'm more realistic than you.' The cold voice said calmly._

'_Yes! That's what I was going to say!'_

'_Yeah, whatever.'_

_I'm losing my patience in here. The realistic one sound a bit annoying but she's okay but the energetic one just eats my time! _For a moment I forgot that we were though-sending to each other. Than it came to me. _Sorry sorry sorry! I didn't mean it!_

'_It's okay.' _Said the colder one.

'_Yeah, besides you want to help your friend, right?'_

_Yeah.. I thought._

'_I'll give you my power, use it wisely.' Said the colder one._

'_Her power is mine and mine is yours. So just go out and spirit-evolve!' _said the energetic one. As she finished her sentence, I came back to reality just to find out that the pain was gone. _How the-?_

"Doesn't matter. Execute, Spirit-evolution!" I inserted my data in the digivice. As I finished transforming, I had small but clear white wings, a golden helmet thing on my head and a too-revealing-and-open-to-attacks-that-it-can-not-be-possibily-real-golden-and-white-and-light-blue-armor on me.

"**SPIRAL KICK**." Said a monotone voice. It was Kirarimon's voice!

As soon as I/Kirarimon said that, I jumped off and kicked all the stoned so that they will stay out of Kasumi's way.

_So she really is helping me…_

_Don't get me wrong. I'm not helping you. I'm just trying to understand how I can use you._

I waited for the energetic one to deny that but she didn't. I sighed. So she really was trying to use me.

As soon as I kicked all of them, I turned around and held Kasumi protectively and then flew towards Koji and give her to him. "Look after her." I whispered to him. But couldn't continue, I couldn't say 'Look after her because if Kirarimon starts to control me and I go berserk there is nothing I can do to help her nor you guys so stay out of the way.' Because I wasn't controlling myself now. Kirarimon was.

Then Kirarimon made me fly to the digimon that we met.

_To the digimon that hit you._

Yes, he hit me. He tried to kill me. Rage started to glow inside of me like never before. _You shouldn't get angered against him so much. This is not like you. _A voice was saying this on and on, but it wasn't helping me a bit. It was driving me nuts. _Shut up!_ I finally said to the voice. _Just shut up!_

"Kirarimon, stop it!" said Bokomon from somewhere behind me. I turned around to see him.

"You stay out of this, Little Mama!" Kirarimon's voice was harsh and disrespectful. 'At least, I stopped. If I were to fight that huge digimon, I would be dead meat by now.' Then I thought. 'Not dead meat but dead data.'

_Hey, don't be harsh to him!_ I said to her in my mind. _He isn't the one we should fight with. Power can be limitless, but time isn't. Our time isn't. _I was trying to focus on 'talking' her so that the raging fire inside me could stop and get smaller.

_That makes sense, but you'll pay the consequences. _Kirarimon said. _Because once I start fighting I won't listen to you._

_Just don't hurt my friends. Don't forget, only him. Only that digimon…_

_I'll try, but don't you think that you can control me like this._

I said nothing. She knew what I was trying to do.

"Miyako, can you hear me?" Bokomon said. "Don't hurt that digimon. It has been turned to black. See its eyes? They are white because the Digimon is being controlled. They shouldn't be white. Anything but white."

"Yeah Miyako, come here so we can try a way to turn him back." JP said. When I didn't do as he said, he started shouting. "Miyako, don't play around. We don't have an eternity."

"You think she can do that? She can't do what she wants, Kirarimon is controlling her." Kasumi just read my mind, again. _Thanks Kasumi_. I thought.

'_No problem_.' Kasumi's voice echoed in my mind. '_But are you sure that you can't control or convince her to turn back to your human self?'_

_Actually, no. But she's so scary that I can't dare to do something._

'_But onee-san, you can't let her fight that digimon, it did nothing wrong! It is just being controlled.'_

_Just like me. _I mentally sighed_. _

"What do you mean Kasumi?" asked Tommy. "She isn't using a beast spirit. She can control herself, right?" she turned Takuya for his approval. But didn't receive any. Instead, he stopped analyzing the situation and he told them what to do. "Just in case if Kasumi is true, "he said knowing Kasumi's mind-reading ability, "we will spirit evolve and get Miyako down. Then some of us knock down the digimon without killing it and some of us will stay with Miyako. As I said, just in case."

"Suits me." Said Zoe and the others just nodded, Kasumi as an exception. Then she whispered to Koji, who was still holding her in his arms, softly. After that, Koji volunteered to get Miyako down. "I will get her down while you guys fight that digimon."

"Zoe and Koichi, you help him too and-"

"I'll do it alone." There was a short silence.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Saying no more, Koji spirit evolved. The others looked at Takuya who just shrugged it off. "As you wish, buddy." And everyone else spirit evolved too.

Then everyone started going according to the plan.

BACK IN MIYAKO'S MIND:

_I'm here too. _Kirarimon's voice was as cold as ever_. And I ain't stopping controlling you nor killing that digimon. So stop your hopes from going any further and just concentrate on your rage._

Somehow getting the courage, I opposed her. _I won't do as you please._

_I don't care what you think. But your body is controlled by me, so you don't have any chance in anything. Now, say 'sayonara' to that digimon._ She laughed out. An evil laugh.

_Why are you trying to look cold?_ I asked out of blue_. I saw your other self. It is nothing like you._

_That's for me to know. Only for me…_

I suddenly felt sad. But it went away as soon as it came.

_Now let's finish this piece off! _With that said, Kirarimon made my body go upper and upper, until I reached the dragon-like digimon's face. It had white eyes as Bokomon said.

_It looks like Elecdramon. So now it is Black Elecdramon?_ I wondered as I opened my mouth to shout the attack name. **(A/N: I made that digimon up. So I don't know if a digimon like that exists :P) **

"**WHITE NIGHTMARE."** Again, the voice was monotone. And I hate monotone voices and monotone people. Okay, hate is a strong word, but I definitely don't like them.

There was a sudden flash of light and after that Black Elecdramon looked stunned. It didn't move an inch. I heard Kirarimon's voice again._ Now the final blow…_

"**RAGING P-"**

Something hanged on me and it was heavy. Then a hand closed my mouth. Then came the voice of its owner. It was Lobomon.

"I don't care if Kirarimon possessed you or not, but you WILL turn into Miyako now, okay?" his voice was full of an unknown threat. I gulped and then nodded… Then it hit me, I nodded! **(A/N: I should tell you that she is USUALLY a fast thinker, thou we never see that. Lol :D)** Than it means that I FINALLY can control my body, RIGHT?

"Better transform back right now while Takuya and Tommy is fighting. You wouldn't want your secret to be found out now, would you? Ophanimon will be in danger if Seraphimon finds out she told you some secrets." How did he-? Just turn back, I concentrated on that thought instead of my curiosity.

A moment later, I was human again. After that, we started to fall. But luckily Lobomon jumped as his foot made contact with the ground and we landed safely.

As soon as we landed, I started to yell at him.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SE-" his hand closed my mouth again.

"If you act this dumb in front of others, then your secret will be revealed by yourself."

"I'm not dumb!" I shouted and then controlled myself and in a whispery voice said "How the hell do you know the conversation between me and Ophanimon?"

"You were mumbling about it all night. Luckily for you, no one was near enough to you so they didn't heard."

"But you did." I said suspiciously. "And I regained the control of my body after you threatened me." It was indeed interesting. "Now that I have my spirit, ever-"

"You don't have your spirit yet." Said Bokomon.

"Whoa! When did you get here?" I was startled.

"I was here all along. AND I heard everything. But don't worry I won't tell it to anybody." He was smiling sheepishly.

"What do you want?"I said with a threaten in my voice. I mean, I was getting sick and tired of this Digiworld thing and yet it was my second day in this crappy world! I guess the firing rage in my eyes made him a bit scared, because it makes everyone scared. Even myself.

"Nothing nothing! He said as he backed away from me.

"Good."

As I turned my attention to the others, I saw them trying to get something out from the Black Elecdramon's head. It was a black stone.

"That is the controlling stone in its body. It can be anywhere and sometimes hard to find but once you get it out or destroy it, the digimon is free. But destroying it is hard, so they are getting it out." Said Bokomon.

"I see…." Was all the reply I could give him. Then turned to Lobomon in a rush I asked something to him.

"Hey Lobomon, did you see any black stone on me when I spirit evolved?"

"…No, I don't think so."

"I see." And then turned my attention to the others again. They've get it out but the digimon was still still. **(A/N: Lol! :D 'still still'. I love that praise.)** Then they re-evolved. JP was carrying the stone.

"Hey Miyako-nee, why didn't you turned back when JP said? Did Kasumi tell us the truth?" BAM! I forget about that. What to do… what to do… I should lie to them. I can't let them understand this because Ophanimon doesn't want them to.

"Nah… I just wanted her to say that because I don't like fighting." Liar! I just LOVE fighting but…

"We should trust each other." Said Koichi one last time and everyone nodded. Was it a message to me? Or the others? _I guess they understood that it was a lie…_ "By the way," he continued, "Did anyone see Neemon?"

**Stellacisem: Aahhh… **

**Melanie: What?**

**Stellacisem: Aaahhh!**

**Melanie: …**

**Stellacisem: It huuuuurttzz!**

**Melanie: Sorry for overdoing it.**

**Stellacisem: You think a sorry is enough? I'm bandaged from head to toe! You will be the one who will pay the hospital fees!**

**Melanie: No heck! And BTW I found out that we are swearing so much in our dialogues.**

**Stellacisem: We are not fucking swearing!...are we?... I wonder why…**

**Melanie: *sigh* Please rate and review and make her stop swearing every time she sees me.**

**Stellacisem: Thanks to you I can't see. Geez… And yes, please R&R!**


	4. Author Note

**Guys, I am sorry but as Skytail says, I need to take this story down and revamp it. I knew this was not good, but hey, it was my first attempt at writing. Anyways as I read the criticism Skytail gave me, I realized many of my mistakes. I will delete this story later for all of you to see this note; in two weeks or so… Thank you for the criticism Skytail! I like when people judge me correctly and truthfully. Also thanks to everyone for reading this story, if you love Digimon, stay tuned for the new story :) no Mary Sue, no rushing, you will love it totally! See ya!**

** -Stellacisem 3 :)**


End file.
